Fat Body
by chanbaekveteran
Summary: hanya cerita tentang Byun Baekhyun dan tubuh gendutnya... #based #on #true #story #hikss
1. prolog

A ChanBaek Fanfiction

By chanbaekveteran

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FAT BODY

Menjadi huswife memang melelahkan selain bekerja di rumah, pekerjaan Baekhyun sebagai sekretaris yang mempunya bos super duper perfeksionis membuat Baekhyun stres dan melampiaskannya dengan makan. Kebiasaannya itu membuat berat badan baekhyun bertambah dan membuat suaminya ilfeel kemudian mencari yang lain.

_Aku menyesal terlalu banyak makan - Byun Baekhyun_

_Aku muak melihat penampilanmu Byun Baekhyun - suami Baekhyu_n

_Sialan, bokong besarnya membuatku ereksi - _tebak siapa hayo?


	2. tentang pernikahan kami

A CHANBAEK FANFICTION

By Chanbaekveteran

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FAT BODY**

.

.

.

_**yaoi, bxb, mxm, m-preg, romance, humor(mungkin gak lucu)**_

.

.

**fanfic ini berdasarkan kisah nyata author yang dibumbui sedikit intrik-intrik biar ena.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun biasa dipanggil Baekhyun atau Baekki dan seseorang yang tidur membelakangiku ini adalah suamiku Oh Sehun. Aku biasa memanggilnya sehunie. Sudah tiga tahun berlalu aku dan Sehun menikah. Kami memutuskan menikah muda pada saat umurku baru 20 tahun dan umur Sehun 22 tahun. Kami menikah karena eommaku mengetahui aku dan Sehun bersetubuh diruang tamu rumahku saat kukira dirumah tidak ada siapapun. Mengetahui anaknya melakukan itu eommaku langsung memisahkan kami dan eommaku menghubungi orangtua Sehun untuk segera menikahkan aku dan Sehun. Orangtua Sehun sebenarnya sudah merestui kami untuk berpacaran dan kebetulan eommaku dan eomma Sehun sudah saling mengenal.

Pernikahan kami berjalan dengan lancar, kami memang saling mencintai jadi apa gunanya menolak pernikahan ini. Memang pernikahan ini terkesan mendadak bukan lagi terkesan mendadak tapi Memang ini mendadak. Bagaimana mungkin pernikahan ini digelar sehari setelah aku dan Sehun ketahuan berbuat mesum di ruang tamu. Aku juga tidak menyangka Bagaimana para orangtua kami menyiapkan pernikahan ini Dalam waktu satu hari. Ingat satu hari.

Awal pernikahanku dengan Sehun seperti pada umumnya pasangan yang baru menikah. Setiap hari bercinta disegala penjuru rumah, berpelukan sepanjang waktu, pokoknya mesra deh. Oh iya aku lupa, aku dan Sehun masih kuliah waktu itu. Jadi Setiap hari kami berangkat bersama untuk kuliah, kebetulan kami satu Universitas. Meskipun pada hari itu salah satu dari kami ada yang masuk siang dan ada yang masuk pagi, kami tetap berangkat pada waktu salah satu dari kami masuk pagi.

Menginjak masa-masa skripsi hubungan pernikahan kami sedikit merenggang karena masing-masing dari kami memiliki kesibukan yang tidak bisa ditunda. Aku dengan skripsiku dan Sehun dengan pekerjaan di perusahaannya. Saat itu Sehun yang awalnya menjadi karyawan biasa di perusahaan appanya kemudian diangkat menjadi presdir menggantikan appanya. Itu semua membuat kami jarang berkomunikasi dan Sehun menjadi jarang pulang kerumah. Kami sama sekali tidak berkomunikasi telpon saja jarang. Dirumahpun Sehun jika sudah pulang langsung ke kamar untuk tidur dan pergi ke kantor saat pagi. Akupun juga begitu. Aku selalu sibuk dengam skripsiku sampai-sampai setiap pagi jarang membuatkan sarapan untuk Sehun.

Hari ini tepat tiga tahun pernikahanku dengan Sehunie, suami tercintaku. Nanti aku berniat memberikan kejutan setelah suamiku oulang kerja. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam yang sangat spesial untuk kami berdua.

Aku mulai bangun dan merenggangkan badanku kemudian tak lupa mencuri ciuman Sehun. Aku memandangi wajahnya yang masih kukagumi ketampanannya sejak pertama kali bertemu.

"Sehunie seperti bayi kalau masih tidur, hihhi" aku mengelus rambut Sehun pelan dan bergegas menyiapkan sarapan keperluan kami berdua.

Menjadi huswife membuatku terbiasa bangun pagi tanpa alarm. Pagi ini seperti biasa aku bangun jam 5 pagi. Aku tidak perlu repot-rrpot membangunkan Sehun karena dia akan bangun jika alarm sudah berbunyi pada pukul setengah 7.

Jam kerja Sehun dimulai pukul setengah 8 sedangkan aku pukul 9. Aku dan Sehun tidak berangkat bersama mengingat jarak perusahaan sSehun dan kantorku yang sangat jauh.

"Sehunie sudah mau berangkat?" tanyaku melihat Sehun memakai sepatunya.

"iya, oh iya Baek nanti aku lembur. Jangan menungguiku langsung tidur saja."

"eh tidak papa kok aku menunggu Sehunie. Memangnya Sehunie tidak tahu hari ini hari apa?" aku bertanya pada Sehun dengan aegyeoku.

Sehun berpikir sejenak dan menjawab " hari Kamis. Memangnya ada apa?"

"masa Sehunie lupa. Ini kan hari per..."

"aku berangkat dulu ya Baek. Sepertinya aku sudah terlambat" Sehun kemudian keluar dari rumah tanpa menciumku. Lagi. Sepertinya kebiasaan manis kami yang satu ini sudah punah.

**bacotnya author:**

**haii...****ini cerita pertamaku yang aku publish. sebenarnya aku sudah banyak bikin cerpen-cerpen tapi masih malu buat ngepublisnya.****taoi sekarang aku memberanikan diri untuk mempublishnya di sini.****maaf kalo gak bagus.****jangan lupa comment yee...****sampai bertemu lagii... (｡''｡)**


	3. sebelum berangkat

A CHANBAEK FANFICTION

By Chanbaekveteran

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FAT BODY**

.

..

.

.

.

_**yaoi, bxb, mxm, m-preg, romance, humor(mungkin gak lucu)**_

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

**fanfic ini berdasarkan kisah nyata author yang dibumbui sedikit intrik-intrik biar ena.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kerenggangan hubungan Baekhyun dan Sehun membuat Baekhyun stres, meski bukan stres berat ini sangat berdampak buruk bagi tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun sering menghadapi stresnya dengan makan. Sebenarnya banyak sih orang diluar sana yang melepaskan stresnya dengan makan, tapi kalau terlalu banyak juga gak baik. Baekhyun telah mengalami dampak maakn berlebih. Tubuhnya menjadi lebih berisi, banyak pakaian yang gak muat, bahkan timbangannya telah mencapai 70 kilogram lebih. Dengan tinggi badan 174 cm berat badan yang ideal seharusnya hanya 60 kilogram-an.

Apalagi orangtua dan mertua Baekhyun selalu saja menanyakan 'kapan punya anak?' 'eomma pingin punya cucu'. Gimana mau punya anak Baekhyun dan Sehun saja jarang berkumpul. Berkumpul dalam artian itu- you know what i mean bercinta maksudnya karena kesibukan masing-masing. Toh, mereka juga sudah berkomitmen 'mumpung masih muda ayo berkarir dulu. Kalau sudah sejahtera baru punya anak'. Mereka juga baru merintis karir yang mereka cita-citakan.

Ya sudahlah, mau diapakan lagi, memang ini sudah takdir Baekhyun. Ini sudah menjadi resiko menikah muda. Sifat yang masih labil, jiwa yang menginginkan kebebasan atau ego ingin menggapai cita-cita memang itulah cirikhas anak muda. Baekhyun juga sudah terbiasa akan hal ini.

Plakk

"apa sih ini pagi-pagi sudah melamun. Ayo semangat Baekki" Baekhyun menampar pipinya pelan karena sejak Sehun berangkat baekhyun malah melamun.

Tidak terasa sudah waktunya Berangkat. Baekhyun memakai sepatunya yang berada di tempat seperti teras- maybe pokoknya kalau di Korea itu sebelum masuk rumah harus lepas alas kaki dan ganti sandal rumah. Namun saat mulai berdiri Baekhyub oleng hampir jatuh terduduk lagi. Baekhyun merasakan badannya menjadi lebih berat dari biasanya. Perlahan Baekhyun mulai berdiri dan menuju cermin besar yang memmperlihatkan seluruh tubuh untuk mengecek penampilannya. Memang cermin itu sengaja dipasang disitu supaya Baekhyun dan Sehun bisa merapikan pakaiannya sebelum bekerja.

Baekhyun melihat bayangannya di cermin. Baekhyun menyadari perubahan dirinya. Wajahnya yang dulu tirus sekarang jadi tembem gak karuan minta dicubit.

"huaa kenapa Wajahku jadi kayak babi... Tidak!! rahang tirus kebanggaanku hilang..." Baekhyun menyentuh rahangnya sambil mencubiti pipinya. Baekhun memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya sambik melihat badannya.

"lengan sepertinya tidak masalah. Tapi..

WTF!!? kenapa pinggulku melebar? Oh tidak ini paling parah bokong dan pahakuu tidaakk"

"pantas saja celanaku jadi sesak. Aishhh sudah lupakan sekarang ayo berangkat. Sekarang sudah jam..." mata sipitnya melotot melihat jam tangannya.

"anjing telat. Mana bosnya galak lagi aduh..." Baekhyun segera berlari setelah keluar dari rumahnya menuju halte yang untungnya cukup dekat dengan rumahnya.Baekhyun memang sengaja tidak membawa mobil, toh kalau pakai mobil tambah telat. Jam jam segini memang waktunya orang-orang pergi bekerja dan Baekhyun tidak ingin terjebak macet yang akan membuatnya semakin telat. Memakai kendaraan umum jauh lebih cepat dan dijamin tidak macet.

Sampai di kantor Baekhyun bergegas ke ruangannya. Sambil mengecek jam tangan,

"Sial dua menit lagi.." dengan terus berlari akhirnya Baekhyun sampai di lift. Yang anjirnya langsung ketutup saat Baekhyun belum semoat masuk.

"sial.." Baekhyun memenceti lift di sebelah lift tadi berharap liftnya kebuka.

Ting...

Pintu lift terbuka, Baekhyun bergegas masuk dan menekan tombol meuju lantai 14.

Kalau bukan karena bos barunya yang suoer duper perfeksionis gak mungkin Baekhyun sampai sekalut ini.

Baekhyun sudah berada di ruangannya yang sialnya seruangan dengan bosnya. Kan Baekhyun sekretaris disini. Baekhyun menghadap bosnya yang sekarang sedang menatap tajam dirinya. Alisnya yang mengernyit dan juga tangannya yang disilangkan didepan dada membuat nyali Baekhyun semakin ciut.

"Byun Baekhyun kamu telat 20 detik. Kamu tahu kan konsekuensinya?" suara berat dan dalam bosnya memecah suara deru nafas Baekhyun yang masih ngos-ngosan sehabis berlari.

"tapi sajangnim, hanya telat 20 detik."Baekhyun mencoba bernegosiasi.

"setiap keterlambatan selalu ada konsekuensinya. Mau bagaimanapun hari ini kamu sudah terlambat jadi konsekuensinya kamu hari ini wajib lembur. Titik"

"baik saya mengerti sajangnim. Saya mohon maaf." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya imut sambil melihat bosnya dengan wajah puppy yang melas.

Tidak tahu saja Baekhyun didepannya ada serigala lapar yang menahan diri untuk tidak menerkamnya. 'sial, dia imut sekali pengen bawa pulang.'

Bacotnya author:

aduhh maaf banget ya updatenya ngaret banget...(๑•́ •̀๑)soalnya lagi gak punya paketan kemarin..jeoseonghabnida...︶︿︶

btw semangat ya yang lagi unbk semoga diberikan kelancaran...


End file.
